Natalie Phisher: Demigod and Batman's Sidekick
by GreekGeek4u
Summary: Natalie Phisher has lost all of her relatives and now lives with billionaire Bruce Wayne. Natalie also has a secret, she's a demigod, and her dad is lord of de fishes, her mom was blood of the pharaohs meaning Natalie is also a magician. Now she has to adapt to a new life in crime stricken Gotham city, will she survive, who's secrets will she learn, how many times will things expl


Life has never really liked me before but this, this took it to an extreme. So everything was normal 'till around lunch. It was Saturday so two of my friends and I were window shopping, my aunt and uncle "chaperoning" us. Well here's where things went wrong, we decided to browse around one of our favorite stores because Piper insisted, we were only inside for less than ten minutes when the gun shots went off, I screamed, but instead of dropping down like everyone else I stumbled forward halfway to the door I watched my uncles gun hit the pavement, and his body slump to the ground I ran through the door not caring about the glass biting into my skin I just fell to the ground next to my uncles lifeless body and cried. I cried until someone, probably my aunt got me up and drove us home, by then I made the choice to put on my poker face. Once we pulled into the driveway I knew something was wrong, Susan (my aunt) tensed up next to me, so I followed her gaze and let out a small gasp two miles away on a hilltop was a sniper. 'Great just great' I thought, I knew Susan had seen them too. Before I could do anything she got out of the car then put it in lockdown mode. I watched her die. I watched them both die the same way I watched my parents die, while I did nothing. I sat in the car and scolded myself for being so useless, and 'bout 15 minutes later I was jostled from my thoughts by the sound of metal screeching against metal. Great the cops are breaking into the car with a crowbar of all things, let me tell you the Long Island PD is oh so classy. Well at least it worked, one of my aunts coworkers drove me to the PD where a doctor came and picked the glass out of me while I waited for someone to tell me what in the name of Hades was going to happen to me now that I have no known (or safe) family. It took a little over an hour for me to be completely de-glassed, and told that I was to be transported to Gotham by Tuesday at the latest. Once the doctor was gone I asked for a sharpie and a small piece of poster board and made myself a sign:

IF YOU GIVE ME A SYMPATHETIC GLANCE, PREPARED TO BE GLARED DOWN!*angry face*

HAVE A NICE DAY! *happy face*

I put a string through the sign, put it 'round my neck, then plastered an evil smirk on my face. Most people just glanced at me/my sign and kept on walking, but this one cop, a newbie probably, walked straight up to me and said he was sorry for how bad this day must've been for me. He sounded really scared like he might pee himself, so I gave him a small sympathetic smile and told him to tell whoever told him to do this to get their butts over here. He looked 'bout ready to faint but he held it together giving me a curt nod and scurrying off down the hall.

When he came back he was followed by a really fat cop who had a box of doughnuts in his hand and a big know-it-all smirk on his face. I stood up and his smirk only got bigger because he was taller than me (by a forehead mind you), his nametag read: Harvey Bullock- Detective. I walked over to him and said quite simply "Hello Mr. Bullock I'm assuming you told Mr. Chazwitz here that he had to be glare down in order to pass initiation?" He looked as though I'd smacked him in the face, he recovered quickly by saying hotly "So what if I did? What're you goin' do 'bout it? Huh kid?" his voice was rising the whole time so by the time he stopped he was practically yelling. I walked back to where I was sitting and grabbed my messenger bag from the floor, and shuffled around inside it for a moment then came back up with a leather coated object that resembled a wallet, when Harvey saw this he gulped and paled. I simply smirked and flipped it opened revealing a badge that read: Certified Co-Commissioner of the Long Island Police Department. "Detective I can tell you're not from here so all I'll do is send you back to your original department, come see me tomorrow for your papers


End file.
